Fin
by TheApprentice2014
Summary: What will happen when Zim tries to do a cloneing experiment while using Gaz's and his DNA? Rated T?
1. Prologue

**Fin**

**Prologue**

_Hello, Gaz-Human," Zim said as he saw her on the steps of skool._

_Zim is an Irken Invader. He was assigned to investigate Earth for the Tallest. In my opinion, he was doing a pretty goos job. Well, he had some help from Gir and Minimoose._

_"Go away, Zim! Or I'll send you somewhere worse the Hell."_

_Then there was Gaz Membrane. She's a gothic ten year old loves playing on her Game Slave conceals. She didn't really care for anyone. But from what I've heard, she'd rather have more time with her dad._

_The only reason Zim greeted Gaz was because he had a plan. A part of that plan was to get at least one strand of Gaz's hair._

_As quickly as he could, he pinched a few flying strands and yanked._

_"Owwwwww!" Gaz yelled._

_The Game Slave announced, "Game Over." The exact words flashed on the screen in bold letters._

_"ZIM!"_

_"Zim will run now."_

_Before Zim even could take one running step, Gaz grabbed him and started to beat him up._

_She punched him in the gut, or squeedly spooch, throws him around, even kicked him in the crouch. Zim got so beat up, he started to bleed._

_"Never come near me, Zim. If you do you will pay!" Gaz said as she picked up her Game Slave and walked away. Dib, her older brother, was right behind her, elaborating about how awesome her thought it was before he got a black eye._

_Zim would have laughed. Unfortunately, he could barely utter a word, even when he contacted Gir._

_Luckily for Zim, Gir came immediately and got him back to the base. When Gir and Minimoose helped Zim, he was cleaned, bandaged, out of his disguise, and shirtless before her was within five feet of the couch._

_Zim fell asleep, which wasn't normal for Irkens._

_Gir thought this was cute._

_"Awwww. Master sleepen." The idiotic robot grabbed a blanket and throw it on Zim._

_As he was sleeping, the Tallest sent a transmission._

_They were expecting another one of his repots of his mission. Instead they found him sleeping there._

_"Zim!" Tallest Red said. "Get up!"_

_All Zim did was roll over. The blanket fell off, showing his bandaged body._

_When the Tallest saw him like this, the two silently talked between themselves. There were a few laughs. When they turned back to look at Zim, he was gone._

_"Hey!" Tallest Purple exclaimed. "Where'd he go?"_

_When they were so busy with their conversation, they hadn't noticed that Zim woke up and removed himself from the living room to his lab._

_"Why does everything want to hurt Zim?" Zim asked himself in a sore pained voice._

_He lifted his hand. He still had the strands of Gaz's hair._

_"This better work. If it doesn't Zim would've been killed for nothing."_

_Zim used his spider legs to reach the top of a large vat. He then dropped the hair into it. Next, he grabbed a knife._

_"Zim wishes he had some other way," he thought as he starred at the knife._

_He took it to his left wrist and cut it as fast as he could._

_Zim screamed the most horrible of pains. But he remembered his plan and the blood dropped into the vat were the hair was sitting on the bottom._

_Zim then grabbed a gauze pad and tried to stop the bleeding._

_"GIR! BRING ME DUCT TAPE! HURRY!"_

_Dropping from the ceiling, in his dog disguise, Gir had the duct tape in his hand._

_Zim grabbed the tape and grabbed a new gauze pad. He quickly changed pads and duct taped it to his wrist. Zim was not doctor, but it was good enough for him._

_Zim looked around the lab, then directly at the vat. He then filled it with a specil liquid, the kind used for smeets._

_Once the large vat was filled, Zim sat on the floor. Gir cuddled up next to him._

_"Five more years," Zim muttered._

_The two slept in the dimly lit room. Zim, in his dreams, saw what his experiment he wished would turn out to be._

_**Later at the Membrane Home**_

_"Suspended?" What do you mean suspended?"_

_"It means that Gaz is forbidden to go anywhere near school for a while, Dad," Dib said to his father._

_Professor Membrane is a famous scientist know worldwide. Not much of a father though; always busy and only had time for his kids once a year in person._

_Dib is Gaz's older brother; he's big for paranormal stuff and wants to prove to the world that Zim's an alien._

_"For what, Gaz? What you get suspended for? Professor Membrane asked his daughter thought the transmission._

_"Because I bet up Zim."_

_"The foreign boy?"_

_"Dad," Dib stepped in, "he's not from another contrary, he's an alien."_

_There was screaming in the background._

_The Professor then yelled to his workers, "Don't mix those together!"_

_Far away, there was an explosion._

_As soon as the dust cleared up on the monitor, Professor Membrane said to his kids, "Gaz, you and I will disuse this later. Dib feed the dog. Both of you: do your homework, eat dinner, go to bed." With that given, the screen turned off._

_Gaz immediately left for her room. Dib would have said something, but, instead, he just watched his sister while holding a steak to his black eye._

_**About Midnight**_

_As Gaz lied fully awake on her bed, dressed in her bunny pajamas, Professor Membrane slowly walked into the room._

_"Gaz?"_

_"What, Dad?" I don't want to talk about it." Gaz pulled the cover over her head._

_The Professor sat on Gaz's bed. Because being a father wasn't a strong point, so he just went be it "lightly"._

_"I think that you should apologize to the foreign kid."_

_Gaz shot out of bed. "What? Why? I won't do it!" She crossed her arms._

_Membrane patted her head. "Gaz, I'm sure that Zim is understanding."_

_Gaz looked away. To her, apologizing to anyone would show that she's weak. Still, Gaz loves her dad. She turned back to him._

_"Fine, if Zim is going to school tomorrow, I'll apologize to him."_

_"Wonderful." The Professor stood up and tucked Gaz into bed._

_The next moring, as Gaz had planned, she would look for Zim off campus and apologize. She looked all morning before the bell rang, but couldn't find the alien._

_Zim hadn't gone to skool. He was too sore and slept in._

_Therefore, Gaz never apologized._

_When Zim did return to skool, he avoided Gaz as much as he was able to._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**5 years later**

Zim paced down the corridor, wearing a disguise of a red hooded-jacket and bule eye lends. He grew with impatience, due to his nature. He just stared at a vat that contained a green creature, which was curled into a ball.

Gir then walked in, arms loaded with a donut box and another box from Bloaty's Pizza Hog. "Hi, Masta! Why you walk back and forth like that?"

Zim, shaking his head of irritation, turned to Gir. "Cause, Gir, its almost time for my creation to come into this filthy world. To see if the experiment truly worked." He then turned to face the computer. "Computer! How much longer until the experiment is to be completed?"

The computer's screen made a sizzle sound as it thought about its master's request. "Not for another few days."

Watching his master's face grow grim and sign of disappointment, Gir tugged on his sleeve. "Why you sad?" he asked while shoving more donuts and pizza into his mouth.

Zim brushed the food crumbs from his sleeve. "That's none of your concern."

Gir looked down at his pizza box and attempted to give it to Zim. Zim looked at it in bewilderment while Gir, repeatedly jabbing the box into his side, waiting for him to accept it. After a few minutes of awkward staring, Zim took the box and opened it, seeing a single slice of pizza and a donut.

When Zim turned to thank Gir, the unsaying robot was running around in circles.

The Irken just shock his head; therefore he proceeded to his room.

There wasn't much there. Just a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and two doors; nothing special.

He placed the box on the nightstand and picked up a knife that was brilliantly shinning. But it wasn't like that earlier.

As Zim was engrossed, Minimoose came squeaking in. He pushed at Zim to leave the room, but the Irken just shooed him away.

As another attempt, Minimoose took the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and took it out of the room.

"What are you doing with that?" Zim got up and followed the floating creator. "Minimoose, get back here with that! Obey your-"

But Zim was caught short when he saw a green being with purple hair lying on the flood in a pool of fluid and glass. Beside it was a little rubber piggy.

Zim throw the blanket on it. "Computer," he shouted, "put a PAK on it. Do it now."

The computer did as such and sent an electric current.

It started to move.

"Welcome to life," said Zim as he greeted his creation. "You are on this filthy planet called Earth. Tell, Zim; what is the name that has been given to you?"

It rubbed its face before looking at Zim. She had pink Irken eyes and straight antennas. "Zim?"

Zim gave a nod.

"I'm Fin."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Fin," Zim repeated to himself as he helped her to her feet.

Fin wrapped the blanket around her and looked at the floor.

"Come this way," Zim ordered as he pointed to the corridor that he had just came from.

She followed him, with her head down.

When they got to the room, Zim started to go through the closet and Fin looked around her as she sat on the bed.

There were large pictures on all the walls. The one that had grabbed her attention first had three people on it. The tallest one had a white coat and goggles of some kind on his face. His hair was black and was pointed. The boy on it had a similar hairstyle to the man on it. But he was wearing something on his face that wasn't like the goggles, but like glass in some sort of frame. He was also wearing a blue smiling shirt and a black coat the girl next to him was different than the other two that were on the same picture. She had purple hair and didn't really have her eyes open. She was wearing a long black shirt with a grey long sleeve undershirt that had strips and was wearing pink pants.

The name of the girl seemed to be at the tip of her tongue.

"Zim," Fin asked, "what's the name of the girl in that big picture?"

"The human's name is Gaz," he said after he looked for a brief second. "But she is not condescension to me. The rest of the humans are; mainly the hippo headed Dib."

"Dib?" she asked after Zim threw her a pink tank top that had thin black horizontal stripes.

"He's been on Zim's case sense Zim arrived on this pathetic planet."

"Why do you keep repeating returning to yourself like that? The humans will think it's too weird and start to question-" A apir of black pants was thrown in her face.

"I have been hare for seven years, Fin. Zim should know what is more suited for a situation. Not you."

"Okay, okay. IO get the point," she saod as she got off the bed to look at the rest of the pictures that were on thew alls. There were so many human's of different shapes, sizes, and colors. But none were like the three who were on the same large picture.

"Here," Zim said and he handed her the rest of her clothes. "Get dresses."

"Where?"

"In there," he pointed ti the unopened door.

Fin walked and looked around this new room. Had a bathtub, a smaller tube of sorts, a toilet, and a reflection glass.

She closed the lid to the toilet and placed the clothes on it. She walked over the the reflection glass to see what she looked like, but she saw Irkin blood in the small tub.

"Zim?! Why's the small tub bloody?"

"That's none of your concern. Get dressed!"

She shook her head and got dressed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the young Irken Human and Zim looked around a mall, he was keeping close watch of her. He noticed that some things about the human culture didn't seem to sit well with the girl.

She had knowledge of what a mall was called and what the outside looks like, but she had no idea what was inside it or what it was used for. She didn't know what a bus was called, but knew that you had to pay a small fee to ride. She know what Gir looked like and what the plan was to why Zim was on Earth to begin with. She also knew that their leaders where the almighty Tallest, but didn't know who lead the country.

It was like part of the knowledge she was suppose to have just wasn't there.

He brushed it aside when Fin had asked who the people in the pictures were, thinking that she was just trying to connect names with faces.

Yet, here she was trying to figure out what size boot she wears because she can't tell the difference between sizes.

He sighed as he looked over the crowd that was outside the shoe store. Easier for him now than two years ago.

For just two years ago, he had experienced an overnight growth spirt. It was painful but it allowed him to become six foot even. If had occurred during the skool's winter break, so when skool was back in session, not one had brought it up. He was just happy that his mission wasn't blow if he had remained short.

Then he saw a head of purple hair that he has yet to forget. It was Gaz's. Gaz was here. He ducked before she turned her head in his direction. He exhaled after he looked at Fin. She had decided what her size was and had requested for a second pair in the same size.

He looked back to peak over the sleeves of shoes to see if Gaz was still there. She had left to look inside another store. her was still looking out the windows for her, not noticing that Fin had come up next to him. That was so till she went to grab his wrist. It sent a sting up Zim's arm and he pulled his wrist away.

"How dare you!" he yelled at her.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Zim but you did respond the first three times I called your name."

Zim calmed himself down quickly.

"So,...what else is needed? On your list that is."

He pulled out his list from his jacket pocket and looked. They and gotten everything wearable now and all that was left was to get some things for Fin to get for herself to make that base more like her's besides his.

On of the workers gave Fin her a bag that had the two pairs of boots in them; bought and paid for. They left.

"We are to get you human things that appeal you to fool the humans that you are more human than you are."

Then Fin looked off to the side and looked at the windows. She then stopped when she say a gothic store. She then looked at Zim's glove covered hands. She looked at her bear green hands.

"Zim, can I get a pair of gloves. A pair from here."

He walked over and into the window and looked inside. He did see the gloves that were hanging from one of the walls.

"Fine; you can get a pair. ONE pair." He handed her some money. "And get black hair dye."

"Hair dye?" she questioned. "...What's that?"

Zim gave her a weird look. She shrug with innocence.

He dug into his pants pockets and shoved some dollar bills into her hands. "Here; just ask the filthy human about what you want and the hair dye" And he pushed her in before she could argue or ask another question.

He turned as a human walked into him and the two fell over.

"You filthy human!" Zim yelled. "How dare push over that who is Zim?"

The human lifted his head to where contact lends met glasses.

"Look where you're going, stupid alien." Dib said as he got up.

"That is none of your concern, Worn Baby," Zim remarked as he too got onto his feet. "Zim is here on his own business."

"Are you two ladies done arguing?" asked a female voice.

The sixteen year old human and the alien looked as Gaz walked up from behind Zim.

"This doesn't concern you, Gaz."

"Since when has it?" she sent back at her brother. "I got what I wanted and now take me home."

"When I'm done talking to Zim."

Dib was going to throw a punch at Zim but Gaz stopped him by pulling his toward that parking lot.

"That can wait." And she forced him to walk on.

About a minute later, Fin walked out with another bag.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Let's get back to the base. We can come back another day."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once Dib and Gaz was in the car, Dib started the engine.

"What was that all about, Gaz? You usually allow me to bet up Zim."

"Nothing, Dib," she said and she looked out the window. "Do you remember what day it is?"

Dib thought for a moment then shook his head.

Gaz growned. "Its the one day of the year were Dad is guaranteed to eat dinner with us. And it's my turn to choose where we go. And if you mess this up for me like you've done before, then you'll be in someplace worse than Hell."

"Fine," Dib said as he turned a corner. "I never understood why you always want to do to Bloaty's Pizza Hog all the time."

"Is there anything wrong with liking pizza?" she questioned.

"No, but you pick it every time."

"Just don't question, Dib."

Dib turned into the driveway and turned the car off.

"Why does it matter so much that you spend time with Dad. He's never going to be their all the time. You should know that by now."

Gaz got out of the car. "It may seem that you care more about anything paranormal, but I'm making sure that somethings come before other things." And she slammed the door and walked up to her room.

She sat on her bed and pulled out her new game for the Game Slave III.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Zim and Fin were in the kitchen. Zim was reading the directions and trying to figure out what to do with the dye; Fin observing him from the table.

"Why do we even have to dye my hair? I'm sure that its fine the way it is."

"It'll be too obvious that you're not human and it can ruin the mission," he claimed.

Her look was of disbelief. "Is there more to it? I mean, that Gaz girl had the same hair color as me."

"That human has nothing to do with it," he said as he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit in it.

She got off the table and sat in it. Zim pulled plastic gloves over his leather gloves.

"Then why do I have to dye my hair?"

"You're not going to drop this are you?" he asked as he started to apply the dye to her now purple hair.

All she did was sigh and sat there, smelling the dye as a lock of hair dangled in front of her face, which reached a little past her nose.

When he was done, Fin had to stick her head in the sink and then Zim kept her down as the water ran through her head, to which it turned grey and ran down the drain.

When it was finally clear, Zim released her and she shot up and started to run the towel over her vigorously.

"Did the Earth water sting?" Zim asked.

"Not really; I just don't want to get dye stain in my face."

Zim stood and studied her. He know that she would be somehow different, but not this different.

He took her by the arm and dragged her down to the lab.

"Computer, do a brain scan of Fin."

She stood there with her arms crossed as the scar ran over her head and then her face.

"The results will be complete later this night."

Fin unfolded her arms. "What's going on?"

"Just making sure that you have everything that should be within your memory. Plus to make sure that you don't have nerve damage."

She gave him a questioning look, but know not to ask questions. "I'm hungry," she announced after the computer started to run through files and compared what Fin had in memory.

"Then what do you want to eat?"he asked impatiently.

"I want pizza. I have no idea what it is, but I want it."

Zim sighed and dragged her to another part of the lab. He went through a list of disguises and then push Fin to where two half dams concealed her. When it opened, she was wearing a pair of golden brown contact leds.

"All that for a pair of scratchy contact leds?"

All Zim did was turn around and walked out Fin followed him.

This life will be interesting, was what she thought as they got into the vehicle once again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gaz and Dib were sitting with their father at Bloaty's Pizza Hog as their pizza arrived. Sadly Professor Membrain was trying to get off the phone the entire time that they were at the restaurant.

When he was able to get off, he asked, "So how is school going for you kids. I saw that you're a straight A student, Gaz. I trust that your classes are going well?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Excellent! But, Son, I'm disappointed in yours. Bs? Why Bs? You were a straight A student like Gaz just last week."

"They hate it when I talk about paranormal stuff, Dad. My grades are flawless."

"Have you ever considered becoming a real scientist? It would help you in school."

"Dad, we've been over this before," he said as he took another bite of pizza.

"It's not too late to try again to do real science."

That's when Gaz saw him. Zim walked into the restaurant, but he wasn't alone. He had someone with him. She had green skin like him, but her false eyes weren't colored blue, instead, it was a shade of brown like her's. She thought nothing of it. She was going to enjoy the time that she had with the professor when she had the time.

But Dib tapped her shoulder. "Who's the alien that's sitting with Zim?"

"Oh?" asked the professor, "there's another exchange student in your class?"

"Dad, how many more times do I have to say it? Zim is a pure blooded alien. He's not from a foreign country."

"I doubt that. Aliens don't excise, Dib."

"Nevermind," Dib sighed as he took another bite of pizza as Gaz smirked.

They continued to eat and talk until Zim started yelling and ran for the male restroom.

"Dad, did you see that? What kind of human would do that over a simple glass of water?"

Gaz grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly. "Shut up or I'll break your wrist."

Dib grabbed her wrist with his other hand. "What if I told him your secret?"

Gaz's wrist stung. She didn't want her father to know about this, so she let go of their older brothers wrist. He let go of hers.

She glared at him till she decided to turn her attention to the girl that Zim had accompanied. She looked sad, like little child "I spilled the milk" sad. There waiter was cleaning up the spilled mess. But it wasn't her emotional features that had caught her attention this time, it was the way her hair was little. No two people in this miserable town had the same hair color and exact look. Not even her father and brother.

But her hair was as dark a black as Zim's stupid wig. Her hairstyle was like hers but as if it was drenched. And the leds color she couldn't start to explain.

When the waiter left, the green girl banged her head on the table with shame and left it there as she was trying not to show that she had antias.

That's when she decided. To get her questions answered, she would have to get the alien alone for an interaction session. When Zim came back with an angered face, the girl started to stuff her mouth to not have to talk to him.

That was the last she paid attention to either foreigner for the remained of the time at the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Fin, stop eating like that. It makes me sick," Zim declared with discuss.

"But it actually tastes good. Have a slice." She slide the pan to him.

"Not hungry," he pushed it back. "But there are somethings I need to ask you though. First off, what species is Zim?"

"Irkin."

Zim took note. "Right. Now, what species is Earth ruled by?"

"Humans?"

"Was that a question?" he challenged her.

"No," she said quickly. "Humans rule Earth."

"Who are our leaders?"

"The Tallest," she declared in a "matter of fact" way.

"What is Earth's leader?" He stuff a hand into his sweatshirt pocket as he watched her think.

After five minutes, she shrugged. "I don't know."

Zim exhaled as he wrote the note down. "There are many ideas in this place; what are the names of what were sitting on?"

No response.

"What about where we're sitting at?"

"A...table?"

_What's going on in her skull_, he thought as he looked at her with disbelief. He then watched the Membrains leave the restaurant.

"Zim?" Fin asked when she swallowed her pizza.

"What is it?" he asked rather impatiently.

"Are you like a dad or something to me?" She look like she was trying to look for her words on the table.

"What makes you ask that, young one?"

"I mean like those humans that walked by. They were the ones on the picture. The tallest of the three looked like the other boy. Isn't he the dad of the two?"

"What are you getting at? Zim doesn't understand."

She shrugged, "I was just thinking sense I looked like you, you were my dad."

"No," he said flatly. "I'm just your creator. Without me, you wouldn't be here."

"Then why make me?"

Zim eyed her. "What species do you think you are?"

"Irkin; like you."

"You're not, Fin. You're also part human. I started an experiment five years ago to see what would happen when you fuse human D.N.A. with Irkin D.N.A. That's where you come in. So far, you've proven stronger than a common Irkin. But yet there is something you're missing and I'm trying to figure you out."

Fin bit her lip as she moved a lock of hair from one side of the nose to the other. "How many before me?"

"Just you and you're functioning very well."

Fin looked at the last slice of pizza, realizing that she had lost her appetite. "I wannna go back to the base."

"Fine," Zim turned his head. "Human!" Their waiter came closer. "Here is your filthy money." He throw it at him.

"Have a good night, Sir. Please come again."

Fin was out of the building before Zim could think about getting up from where they had been sitting. She stood there and looked like she was going to cry.

"What is it now, Child?" Zim asked once he got to the Earth vehicle.

"Am I just a toy? Am I only created to be tested on?"

"I don't plan on doing so to you."

"But its not just you, Zim. Its also the fact that there are the Tallest. Do they know where you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're six human feet tall. You're almost, if not, as tall as the Tallest themselves."

Zim paused to think. She was right. But he didn't want to think about this.

"Fin, we can talk about this later? For now, we need rest, if not sleep. There are matters to be dealt with tomorrow."

"Fine," she surrendered as she pulled the handle to the car door, forgetting that it was locked.

Zim leaned in to unlock it for her, then she got in.

Zim got in himself and started the mechan.

Neither spoke to each other the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Fin had dozed off on the couch and Gir cuddled next to her, Zim slipped away into the lab.

"Computer, what's the analysis?" he demanded.

It frizzed before it popped up a screen. "It seems that Fin doesn't have all of the knowledge I should been programed to give her."

"Zim knows about that. The young Fin doesn't know everything she should, but why?"

The computer showered a side by side comparison. The security feed where Fin's vat was and what was going through the computers mainframe at the time. She was there floating and Gir can be heard. There was a rubber piggy that was bounced off the vat a couple times before the vat cracked. Gir took a closer look and tapped the glass, which cracked more. Then the pressure from the fluid caused the glass to break and let Fin go. The computer stopped on the list were it was going through. Gir, being wet now, sparked a little then ran round crazier than usual. Then Minimoose came in.

"Stop the video," Zim demanded and he looked at the list. Everything she needed to know about being Irken wasn't on the list, but a good amount of things about human life was.

Zim walked over and picked up the piggy that he didn't bother to really focus on.

"Gir!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, if he had any.

"Yes, Master?" the little robot asked as he popped out of nowhere.

"Can you explain this?!" he asked as he shook the robot.

"Its a mess," was all that he replied.

Zim, out of anger, throw Gir. "Why?!" He turned to the computer. "Is there anyway to fix this problem?"

"There may be. She can be taught."

"How?"

"Like what you do for the parent bots?"

Zim thought about this. "That may work. Computer, setup programs that would be necessary for Fin go gain human information."

The computer did so.

Zim walked to the room to look for his pocket knife. When he found it in the bathroom, he sat on the toilet with the lid down. He studied the blade as it shined in the light.

He stood up and looked at the mirror, placing the knife on the sink. He took of the wig and the lens. Then he pulled off his gloves, to show the cuts on his wrists. They had mostly healed since the last time he had cut.

He rubbed his bug like eyes and sighed. He then opened the cabinet and then pulled out a picture. It had Gaz on it.

It was after an event that was rare for the human girl to do. Apologize. Sense then, he had had a stupid human crush on her. But his depression sometimes got in the way. He stabbed the knife into the wall and walked out of the room to prepare for tomorrow; the human's picture in hand.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gaz was in her bed, but sleep wouldn't come to her. Tonight was okay but Dib wouldn't stop talking about the new girl what was with the Alien Boy. It ruined the night when her father and brother started arguing about it. She had left the room and neither noticed.

She looked at the clock. IIt was inching towards midnight, then there was a blackout. Probably from Zim place...again. She had wondered what the weird guy would be doing whenever he caused the power outages.

When the power was back, she reset the clock. She then picked up her skull necklace. Opening it, she pulled out to pics. There were two. The first was her father, Dib and herself from about five years ago. The other was of Zim from more recently. He was working on one of his projects, wearing his Irkin like attire. At the time, he was poking at the school food. He had never noticed that she had taken it.

Even though she hadn't been completely honest with herself, she couldn't say that she had taken some interest in the alien. He was different, very different, and that was one of her interest in him.

But she couldn't tell him what she thought of him. He was always trying to avoid her. And she could guess why.

But there was nothing she could do about that. It was all up to Zim whether or not he would talk to her, even if they did have Home Ed together.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Fin got up with her spine hurting because she had slept on her PAK. And although it was connected to her spine, it still wasn't pleasant.

She followed a smell to a kitchen where GIR was making sickening amount of waffles and bacon.

"GIR, where's Zim?"

The little robot shrugged and he stacked waffles on two plates. He took the plates and set them on the table. She sat down pulled at one of the waffle piles and eat it with a little butter.

When she had gotten through half of the giant pile of food, the was noise coming from the living room.

"More waffles, GIR? You sicken me. Fin, are you talking to me?"

I scooted back into my chair. "I guess."

"I guess that'll do." Zim grabbed a piece of bacon. "So, I found out what your problem is."

Fin looked up. "What?"

"The memory that you should have wasn't given to you when you were in the vat. GIR had broken the glass and released you too soon."

Fin glared at the insane robot.

"There's no point, he's always been an idiot." Zim informed her.

"What do I have to do? To get the information?" she asked with desire.

Zim didn't answer.

"Zim, I want to help. I'm no good if I'm walking around clueless about the human nature."

"In a sense, you'll have to be brain drained. It's the quickest way to get information."

Without a heartbeat though, Fin said, "I'll do it."

"Alright then. Finish your breakfast and meet me downstairs in the lab." Zim left without a second thought.

Not too soon after, Fin got up and stood in front of the couch. "Take me to Zim, Computer."

A tunnel opened and she jumped in; landing perfectly on the ground. She went towards the open door and saw that Zim was tinkering with monsters of some kind.

"Zim?"

"Come sit in this chair," he instructed.

She did so. Placing her feet on the foot holds and hands gripping the arm ends.

Zim gave her a helmet and adjusted it to have it fit before Zim placed the plastic suction cups to her face.

"This is to keep you awake until you get all the information you need." He strapped Fin's arms and legs to the chair. "Enjoy." He too a place on a computer chair at the side of the room.

The chair lifted Fin so that when she needed to look at the right monitors at the right time, she would occasionally took at Zim. That's when she noticed that one of the sleeping alien's gloves had fallen off. Then she saw pink on green. That when she wondered, what was Zim doing to himself?


	12. Chapter 11

****(A/N: Okay So I know it's been forever since I posted anything at all and I'm sorry for those who have been waiting. Another semester started and I some how got myself a boyfriend now. Also I was trying to keep up with English before I dropped the class. It seemed that the teacher was giving me an extra hard time because I would freely express my religious beliefs and she was a hard core athirst. So that happened. As well, I've was trying to work on some original material. Anyways, enough of my complaining, on with the story.)****

**Chapter 11**

Dib was on Zim's front lawn just as the green girl jumped into a tunnel in the floor. He started to run around as the gnomes started to attack him. While running, he started to set a probe to so that the human would be able to spy on his alien numeses.

He dropped it once it was running and ran off the lawn.

On the other side of the fence, he pulled out his laptop from his bag. Opening the lid to the laptop, the screen of what the cameras recording came on.

"Now show me what you've been hiding from me."

The probe headed down the tunnel and now was on the floor of Zim's lab. At first, there was absolutely no movement except for the very background.

Dib, with a remote controle was about to move it when another person walked by.

"Zim?"

"Come sit in this chair," the alien said from a distance.

As the girl walked to where Zim was, he moved the droid so that he can get a better view of what Zim was planning. There was a chair that was on some sort of cherry picker. TVs were a lined across the whole wall. What was this alien planning?

The girl sat in the chair and Zim placed a helmet on her head. Then placed suction cups on her face.

"This is to keep you awake until you get all the information you need."

This was confusing for Dib. What the heck was this guy talking about? With that weird girl, the TVs, the weird chair. Was he experimenting on this girl? Or whatever she was suppose to be.

He pressed the record button on his keyboard before closing the lid to proceed home. This hi skool junior had a lot to think about.

It was just mainly him and Gaz now. Their father was getting more and more involved with work than was probably necessary. He sighed at the thought that he had had his father all these years and he know him like any other person on Earth.

He pushed all thoughts aside when he got home. He found Gaz in her room; keeping to herself and staying quiet. He went into his own room. Pulling out his laptop, he observed what was currently going on at the same time that he was reviewing what he had missed. Seeing that nothing was interesting, he started to do his homework. After maybe an hour, he heard the girl speak.

"Gir, get away from that."

Dib looked up at the screen and saw the idiotic robot was about to push a button on one of the TVs; it was obvious that the robot had his own thoughts in mind. However, before he could push any buttons, mechanical spider like legs crept up and grappled the robot by the foot. It was pulled up to look at the girl straight (and upside down) in the eye.

"Didn't I just say 'Don't touch that'?"

But the robot was as stupid as it could be.

"Shut up," she groaned as she dropped the robot that was usually the cause of Zim's problems. She relaxed in the chair and continued to watch the monitors.

Dib however leaned back in his own seat. Those actions were like something else he had seen but he couldn't place it in the moment. But it was oddly familiar. He looked and saw the clock and dissident to think about it another day.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gaz was sitting alone in her room as she was thinking about what she had seen yesterday at the restaurant. The weird girl that had accompanied Zim. What was her roll because she knows she hadn't seen any other aliens besides Zim and his stupid "sidekicks". But there was something about Zim that she liked about him. The fact the he was different from literally anyone else on Earth was one thing, but then again he could be quite dumb. In a sense, he was like her. Quite misunderstood. Maybe if she was able to talk to him without him running away in fear, than maybe they could actually talk.

Then she remembered. In their Home Ed. class, they would be doing the flour sack baby project. They know they'd been assigned to work together. He didn't seem to like the idea all that much, but she could have cared less. It all would start tomorrow. And seeing that he was terrified of her, Gaz has Zim under her thumb.

This may work out really nicely. But what was she going to do with the new alien girl? That she'd have to figure out for later.


End file.
